abre tus ojos
by rose appassite
Summary: Después de que abrumadores tormentos la abrazaran, durante tantos años, él apareció para mostrarle que sus parpados estaban cerrados -¿Por qué caminas ciega? ¿Verdaderamente no ves que tus ojos profundos, están cerrados? ¡Ábrelos!-


ABRE TUS OJOS

Despertar. Lenta y silenciosamente. ¿Para qué? Es una de las tantas preguntas a la que no encuentro respuesta. Reconocer la luz, los colores, ya no sirve. Mi pecho se contrae y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, como todas las mañanas.

¿Qué es esa necesidad de despertar cuando tu mundo se desmorona? ¿Por qué, si todo marcha bien, hay que despertar?

Todo se siente tan oscuro y opaco, mientras el sol brilla fervientemente. Sierro mis parpados evitando la necesidad de gritar de manera desgarrante.

No eran las gotas de rocío las que me despertaban, definitivamente no. Eran aquellas gotas que irradian odio por cada una de sus grietas. Las que me perseguían en la realidad. Las que golpeaban con dureza mi rostro, hasta desquebrajarlo de a poco. Eran esas gotas que pisan tu sonrisa hasta hundirla en una mueca de dolor. Eran esas gotas las que me despertaban

Nada abriga mi piel, el viento se siente hasta en cada desafiante mirada del destino.

Suspirar. Pesadamente evitando las notas de dolor. ¿Conseguirlo?, eso es algo de lo que no estoy segura.

¿Para qué engañarme? ¿Es que acaso todavía no comprobé que la felicidad me esquiva constantemente? ¿Es que no hay suficientes cicatrices marcadas en mi cuerpo, para saber que no tengo salida? Si, si las hay… por eso la fantasía es más encantadora, que este tormento real.

Pero al fin y al cabo no puedo darme el lujo de preferencias. Es lo que soy, nada más. Ninguna llave, ninguna puerta.

Sin más remedio, abro mis ojos hacia este mundo gris. Un salto de mi improvisado lecho me trasporta a lo más profundo de mis pesadillas.

¿Necesito decir cuan dolorida me siento? ¿Hace falta nombrar el frio? ¿Importa la sensación del filo de la lluvia contando mis mejillas? ¿Para qué gritar sin un oyente? ¿Para qué imaginar un compañero, cuando me encuentro sola? ¿Había sido abandonada también por mi propio ángel? Eso es muy posible.

Caminar. Otra vez a empezar de nuevo. Elegir un nuevo rumbo, mientras me abrazo a la soledad.

No tiene sentido. ¿Qué me espera del otro lado? ¿Amor, familia, amigos? Fantasías oscuras, sueños rotos y una realidad vacía me aguardan.

Pero caminar, profundamente sola, es mi única meta.

Eh de admitir, que llorar nunca sirvió de consuelo, la opresión en mi ser nunca se redujo por el hecho de lamentarme. Pero de nada me sirve engañarme a mí misma, llorar es inevitable cuando sientes dolor.

Una paso… otro… otro…y otro…

Clavar mi mirada en aquellos que caminan por placer. En otros que caminan por deber, quejándose de no tener un trasporte motorizado, por algún motivo. En otros que caminan para esconderse. Mientras que yo camino, porque es lo único que me queda.

El cielo empieza a aclararse, dando lugar a un esplendido sol. Las nubes no se desvanecen repentinamente, pero van esfumándose de a poco. Las temibles gotas de lluvia, se secan. Cada majestuosa flor se cubre de un rocío apenas visible. Cada hierba inmensamente verde, destella.

Algunos corren, unos descansan. Algunos huyen, otros regresan agotados. Algunos ríen, unos lloran. Algunos cantan, otros escuchan…

Y yo los observo. Los contemplo admirando mi camino, por que se que tal vez mañana no los recorra más. Por que se que jamás andaré por aquí con una sonrisa.

Detenerse. Abrupta y sorpresivamente. Clavándome al suelo ante mí confusión.

La sorpresa domina mi mirada, y mi cuerpo sigue sin entender.

¿Cómo es que bajo tal mirada, sigo de pie?, ¿Por qué, esos ojos clavados en los míos no me desmoronan?

Esos orbes de un verde puro me abrazaron desde la distancia. Distancia que se rompe ante sus pasos.

Sacudo mi cabeza, la confusión sigue siendo evidente. Aquel muchacho. Aquel muchacho de mirada penetrante. El de ojos verdes. El de pelo broncíneo. Aquel que vestía de manera tan informal y encantadora. Ese de las facciones perfectamente simétricas. El que parecía un ángel, un hermoso ser celestial.

Un ángel, que con dinero debe haber comprado sus alas. Tan fácil debió haber sido para él adquirirlas. Pues cambio oro por paraíso. ¿Es eso posible?

Aquellos segundos parecieron inmortales, y el trecho entre nosotros eterno.

Pero él, majestuoso, lo corto.

Sin previo aviso, o quizá sí, lo encontraba a tan solo centímetros de donde yo estaba.

Yo lo oía, sin embargo él no hablaba. Yo lo seguía, pero él no andaba. Viajamos juntos, mientras estábamos quietos. Soñamos estando despiertos.

Mis ojos volaron en la tierra, sus ojos enterrados en los míos. Su cuerpo estático, el mío helado, abrigándonos mutuamente.

Creí ver una llama, encendida en pleno hielo. Creí ver el calor merodeando en el invierno. Creí ver saciarse la sed de todos los desiertos.

Todo eso creí ver, hasta sentir el eco vacío en mis pensamientos. Bruscamente alejar mi piel de la suya. Pero no era eso lo que quería.

No era incomodo, no causaba dolor. Esto era diferente. Su rose, el toque de su piel no era maligno. Pero había algo que no podía descifrar entra aquella sensación.

¿Felicidad? No lo sé, tampoco lo creo.

Era… era algo más. Definitivamente algo más. Nunca me rodeo la felicidad entre sus brazos, pero claramente se sentía más reconfortante.

Al fin de cuentas ¿Qué es lo que realmente se de la felicidad? ¿Cómo distinguir un sentimiento que me es ajeno?

Imposible dejar de lado mis cavilaciones, pero sus ojos brillaron divertidos, captando mi atención.

Fruncí mi ceño instantáneamente, hasta que mis cejas desalineadas sentían la cercanía de la otra.

Reír. Dulce y musicalmente. ¿Qué es aquello? ¿Y esa chispa en su mirada?

Sonreír. Por vez primera. Sentirme libre solo una vez.

Libre y prisionera. Prisionera de aquellos ojos que me liberaron de tristeza. Prisionera de aquellas manos, que me liberaron de dolor. Prisionera de este sol eterno que bajo su mirada me libero.

Una canción. Una melodía. Su voz, tan reconfortante. El cesar del viento. El palpitar de dos corazones. El balbuceo de la lluvia. Mi respiración y la suya, entrelazadas hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Su piel, otra vez sobre la mía, complementándome. Un punzada en mi cuerpo, recorriendo mis venas.

Ya no existe el frio, el ruido, el mal. Ya no se siente el dolor. Todo está sanado de una manera muy especial. Las cicatrices se desvanecen. Me cubre el manto de sus alas divinas, alas puras y sinceras.

El tiempo se detiene, todo brilla en las tinieblas. Cada momento se congela, cada sensación es más fuerte.

-¿Hacia dónde te diriges?-

Preguntas. Preguntas directas sin respuestas cuerdas. Tiembla mi voz ante su perfección. Admiran mis ojos su belleza. ¿Hacia dónde voy?

-justamente aquí-

-¿Por qué viajas así?

-por qué el mundo me arrebató todo.-

-¿Crees que eso es posible? –

Asentir. Es la verdad más cierta.

-yo no lo creo-

Dudar. En silencio mientras reflexiono.

Terciopelo. ¿Cuando apareció? Un pétalo carmín extendido en mis manos. Una rosa perfecta en las suyas.

-¿Eres ciego?-

Hablar sin siquiera pensarlo una vez.

-tú lo eres.-

-yo no creo eso-

Repetir sus palabras automáticamente. Pero su mirada no se desdibuja. Él no se esfuma ante mi brusquedad. Permanece intacto. Permanece celestial.

-¿Por qué caminas ciega? ¿Verdaderamente no ves que tus ojos profundos, están cerrados? ¡Ábrelos!-

Obedecer. Obedecer rápida y decididamente. Porque él era mi rey, desde el primer momento en que cruzo nuestras miradas. Porque yo le pertenecía, y lo haría siempre. Por qué él me pertenecía y siempre lo haría desde ahora.

Porque esta fuerte necesidad de poseerlo me dominaba, y dominaba mis acciones. Porque esta necesidad superaba cualquier otra, ya no importaba si respiraba, dormía, comía o bebía no importaba nada mientras sus ojos se clavaran en los míos, mientras su voz me cantará y sus manos me acunaran, mientras él fuera él, mi amo, mi rey.

Mis ojos se abrieron, se abrieron verdaderamente. Vislumbre la luz, como nunca antes. Brillaba el sol, no había niebla.

La lluvia no corría, todo estaba bien.

No había piedras ni espinas. No existía el dolor.

Lo vi, lo vi realmente.

Todo era luz, todo era claro.

Más sin embargo el no dejo de suplicar mediante una canción.

-Abre tus ojos. ¡Abre tus ojos, ya puedes despertar!, ¡Abre tus ojos no sentirás el frio, la lluvia no volverá a golpearte!, ¡Abre tus ojos y ríe, ríe hasta que el mundo entero lo sepa!, ¡Abre tus ojos y camina, no habrá más piedras!, ¡Abre tus ojos camina con migo! Abre tus ojos y mírame…

Su voz se volvió más dulce, mientras acunaba con una caricia sus palabras.

-Mírame… mírame por siempre. Mírame hasta el final de tus días, días eternos. Mírame, volemos juntos. Mírame, con nuestras manos unidas y nuestras vidas complementándose. Mírame, porque sé que me puedes ver. Mírame une nuestras miradas encendidas. Enciende una llama divina en tus pupilas y en las mías. No dejes de mirarme, yo mantendré prendido ese fuego, yo te prometo que a partir de ahora nuestras miradas no se apagaran jamás. Solo abre tus ojos, y nos amaremos eternamente…

Rosse appasitte

hola... no soy muy espontanea para estas cosas, pero queria agradecerles a quienes ocuparon un poco de su tiempo en leer esto. De verdad gracias. Si por favor pueden- o quieren- dejenme algún review, y comentenme los que les gusto y lo que no. Gracias, de verdad lo digo.

en realidad los personajes no tienen nombre, y quiza no les parescan Edward y Bella. Yo me inspiro en ellos, ya que twilight es una de mis obsesiones, pero me gusta dejarlos anónimos, por que sinceramente no creo que pueda hacer un buen trabajo si escribo sobre personajes existentes.

muchas gracias, otra vez...

un beso, Rose Appasite.


End file.
